Revelação
by Layla-angel
Summary: Gaara surpreende Lee...ao fazer mais que revelações.


**N/A: Bem, pessoal eu estou elaborando uma fic em capítulos como alguns me pediram, mas acontece que eu tive a idéia dessa oneshot e não teve jeito tinha que dividi-la com vocês, escrevi em mais ou menos 130 minutos, por isso não me matem. Outra coisa importante: essa fic se passa depois da "Lágrimas no silêncio da noite" (outra fic), inclusive as lembranças do Gaara são sobre ela.**

**Revelação**

Gaara abriu a janela e pôs-se a observar a noite, escura, sem lua ou estrela, apenas o vento frio das noites no deserto. Da sacada podia ver toda a vila. Baixou os olhos e levou uma mão ao peito, usava apenas o que parecia ser um roupão e uma cueca boxer preta. Sentiu aquela mesma dor, insistente, parecia esmagar-lhe a alma. Voltou a erguer os olhos, encarando os diversos pontos brilhantes, que denotavam as casas de Suna.

_- Por eles_ – **Gaara falou com um tom de voz sofrido, mas resignado.**

Sim, era verdade. Ele havia renunciado a um sentimento tão forte, tão verdadeiro, unicamente com a intenção de preservar não seu título de KazeKage, mas sua vila, essa que tanto dependia dele, de sua força. O Kage sentiu uma triste vontade de sorrir, ao pensar em "força", era irônico, pois como poderia ser forte alguém que não consegue dominar seus próprios pensamentos, que insistem em encontrar lembranças de um jovem Konoha.

Forte alguém que não domina por completo as reações do próprio corpo à simples visão de outra pessoa. Que perde toda a articulação das palavras ao sentir o cheiro amadeirado do corpo dele.

Esse devaneio fez os batimentos do Kage se acelerarem. Voltou a lembrar:

...Flash Back...

Lee o acompanhava em missão a Hanabi a vila do fogo. Gaara precisava desfazer um mal entendido que colocara toda Suna em perigo. No meio do caminho eles foram atacados por ninjas do fogo e Rock Lee fora ferido. O Kazekage tratou do ferimento e na noite, quando esperava pacientemente que o moreno se recuperasse, ele fora surpreendido, não que ele não soubesse dos sentimentos de Lee, mas imaginara que ele já o tivesse esquecido, possivelmente até o odiasse. Porém, em vez disso, pode ouvi-lo em meio a devaneios causados pela febre sussurrar seu nome, dizer que o amava.

Aquilo era pior que o ódio. Também o amava, mas não podia tê-lo e ele ali assim, como era tão peculiar, entregue, rendido, demonstrando tudo que sentia. Lee sempre fora tão verdadeiro, tão transparente.

Gaara chorou no silêncio da noite. Não teve coragem novamente para viver aquilo que ansiava, também não respondeu ao moreno aquilo que há muito tempo estava preso em sua garganta.

No dia seguinte, chegaram a Hanabi, o moreno se manteve estranhamente calado, os sorrisos mais espaçados e até um pouco triste. Gaara se perguntava se ele lembrava do ocorrido.

Depois de conversar com o responsável pela vila do fogo, e entrar em acordo. Saiu a caminhar por aquela vila inóspita enquanto Rock descansava em um quarto arrumado para os ninjas visitantes.

Gaara observava o chão, seu estomago embrulhava, aquilo já virara uma tortura, não podia ficar tão próximo do moreno, não sabia o que aconteceria se ficassem juntos. Ele fizera um esforço terrível por se manter longe por mais de um ano e agora voltara a tê-lo tão próximo, não que a distancia tivesse modificado o sentimento, não foi assim, mas pelo menos não corria o risco de perder completamente a sanidade e arrancar-lhe um beijo. Tocar-lhe a pele. Gaara mirou o céu azul, depois fechou os olhos pensando.

_- Deus, é isso que quero. Tocar-lhe._

Parou em frente a uma casa de tatuagens, onde viu um casal, sorrindo, felizes, enquanto o rapaz fazia uma tatuagem à garota orgulhosa segurava-lhe a mão. Gaara ficou absorto pela cena, sentiu inveja. Adentrou sem ao menos perceber. Então um dos responsáveis pelo estabelecimento o despertou.

_- Olá rapaz, bonita tatuagem. Quer fazer outra?_

O ruivo ficou um tempo parado, sem ação depois se deu conta de onde estava e apenas negou com um movimento da cabeça.

_- Temos uns desenhos interessantes. Quem sabe um dragão ou um escorpião?_

Gaara fechou totalmente o semblante.

_- Não_** – Afirmou enfático**.

...Fim do Flash Back...

Havia chegado dessa missão há apenas quatro dias, a presença do moreno em seus pensamentos, era ainda mais continua.

O ruivo se distanciou da janela. Sentou na cama, passou uma mão pelo rosto e baixou novamente os olhos verdes marinhos. Por mais que desejasse esquecê-lo sabia ser impossível. Era ainda mais terrível ter a certeza que também fizera Lee sofrer. Machucara os dois e continuava a se ferir. Levantou com uma súbita raiva e caminharia até o banheiro não fosse uma voz suave que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

_- Gaara._

O Kage que estava de costas virou-se lentamente. Lee estava parado em frente a janela.

_- Eu sei que não deveria estar aqui. Sei que não me quer em Suna, mas eu precisava vir__, preciso saber a verdade._

O ruivo deteve-se em uma expressão **"não me quer" **. - Ah, meu Deus ele não sabe o quanto. Afogou as palavras no recanto escondido e ferido do seu ser e proferiu de forma amarga:

_- E por que veio se sabia?__ É melhor ir embora antes que eu o faça ir._

_- Não até você me dizer a verdade para que eu possa voltar a viver. _

Lee aproximou-se de Gaara, que tentou disfarçar o nervosismo e a respiração entre cortada.

_- Gaara, olha nos meus olhos e diga que não senti nada por mim. Que eu me engano ao pensar que isso que eu sinto aqui dentro _**– O moreno toca o peito**_ – é o que você sente também._

Neste momento, Gaara desejara fujir, não ter de mentir daquela forma, mas não podia, deveria fazê-lo.

_- Oras Lee, o que você acha? Eu tentei mostrar da forma mais clara que tudo isso é uma idiotice sua. Não o quero aqui. __Só fomos juntos na última missão, porque fora uma ordem de Tsunade._

_- Mas eu posso ver em seus olhos que há algo mais – _**O Konoha levou uma mão ao braço do ruivo segurando-o levemente.**

Gaara empurrou a mão do outro e desviou o olhar

– _Não há nada, além, do asco por essa sua atitude idiota._

_- Então, porque não me olha nos olhos ao falar essas coisas. Você tenta me ferir, mas parece ferir a si próprio__**. A voz de Lee estava alterada.**_

Gaara se encostou na cômoda de madeira.

_- Eu já disse. E você me dá pena – _**As próprias palavras pareciam facas cravadas no peito do Kage.**

O ruivo pode ver Lee fechar os olhos como se tais palavras houvesse o ferido de morte. O Konoha aproximou-se estranhamente irritado, ou abalado.

_- Tudo bem então Gaara_. **Segurou-o pelo roupão**. – _Eu ouvi o que eu não queria embora, talvez, precisasse._

O Kage desejava abraçá-lo, agora o perderia de vez, um nó formou-se em sua garganta, os lábios tremiam. Sentimentos e sensações se atropelavam em seu corpo e mente. O perderia. Era doloroso demais.

Lee ficou a fitá-lo ainda segurando com força o roupão, Gaara tinha os olhos fechados, não poderia ver a tristeza estampada naquelas órbes ônix. Rock foi baixando o olhar, percorrendo as palpebras do Kage, passando pelos lábios desejados, o pescoço e o peito nu, pois com a força que fizera ao segurá-lo a peça que ele usava abriusse. Estacou quando chegou ao peito. Soltou-o tremendo, o peito arfando, uma confusão terrivel. Levantou o olhar, enquanto Gaara permanecia com os olhos cerrados, e com dificuldade inquiriu o ruivo.

_- Gaaa...Gaara o que?_

Gaara abriu os olhos, então pode ver o que assustara Lee. Baixou os olhos para seu próprio tórax, levou a mão até o peito do lado esquerdo e tocou de leve as siglas gravadas nele "**R. L**.".

O Kage virou-se de costas, pôs as mão sobre a cômoda e abaixou a cabeça.

_- Sim__, é isso mesmo, Rock Lee_. _Se senti melhor agora_? **Gaara falou com voz alterada, irritada, mas sofrida ao mesmo tempo**.

_- Por que__, Gaara? _**Os olhos de Lee inundaram-se.**

_**- **__Eu não sei mais o que fazer, embora não possamos viver nada juntos. –_ **O Kage encurvavasse um pouco com a mão sobre a tatuagem** – _é verdade, não adianta, o problema não é o que esta externo em meu corpo, isso é só um reflexo, uma tentativa desesperada de aplacar um pouco a revolta, essa maldita dor. Mas não adianta._

Lee não sabia o que pensar, sempre desejou ouvi-lo dizer algo desta natureza, mas ao ver o sofrimento estampado naquele que sempre fora tão altivo, distante, até ríspido o incomodou, sentiu uma angustia cortante. Pôs as duas mãos sobre os olhos e depois subiu passando pelos lisos cabelos negros.

_- __Por que faz isso com você mesmo e comigo?_

O rapaz mais novo permanecia de costas para ele, o corpo tremia.

_- Não vê que isso só piora? __Deveriamos nos manter afastados, pra que isso? _**Falou receoso o Kazekage.**

_- Eu não __vou deixar você fazer isso conosco – _**Lee foi se aproximando do mais novo que ainda estava de costas. Segurou-o pelos braços, fazendo-o ficar ereto, leslizou as mãos pela cintura e foi subindo tocando o tórax do Kage, estreitando o espaço entre seus corpos, encostou de leve os lábios no lóbulo da orelha do ruivo, apenas sussurou.**

_- Não quero mais sentir saudade de algo que nunca tive. _

Para o ruivo respirar se tornara tarefa dificil, tentativa inútil de controlar a respiração e os batimentos, nada fez, fechou os olhos, não seria capaz de reagir.

Lee afastou-se por um instante, apenas para fazê-lo virar de forma que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Gaara tinha os lábios um pouco abertos, devido a dificuldade em respirar, o peito arfando de forma desritimica. Lee segurava-o com um braço fortemente pela cintura e o outro levou a face do ruivo, tocava-lhe levemente, com as pontas dos dedos, pois mantinha as bandajens nas mãos. Parou sobre os lábios do Kage como se quisesse gravar na memória ou realmente constatar que aquilo fosse real. Afastou a mão e fechou os olhos, Gaara também o fez instintivamente, sentiu apenas, o toque leve dos lábios do moreno, abandounou-se, totalmente entregue. Foi um beijo delicado, esperado.

Pararam o beijo. O ruivo que mantinha os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, levantou-os tocando o peito, por cima da camiseta, do outro rapaz. Lee fechou os olhos por um instante, em sua expressão um sorriso discreto e sensual. Depois com as duas mãos desfez-se do roupão que estava totalmente aberto no corpo do Kazekage, observou as letras no peito do dele, aquilo o deixou feliz, orgulhoso_. Ele seria seu, para sempre seu._ Desceu com os lábios pelo pescoço do ruivo, que arqueou o corpo para trás, Lee sorriu vendo as senssações que dispertava nele.

Desta vez foi Gaara que tomou os lábios do moreno, porém de forma mais sensual, profunda, desesperada, explorando todo o potencial daquela caricia, abandonara totalmente qualquer resquicio de sensatez.

_- Espere Gaara_ – **Lee falou num sussurro rouco** – _ou não poderei me controlar._

A ouvir estas palavras o ruivo o empurrou de leve, prendendo-o contra a parede, levou uma mão até a parede rente ao rosto do mais velho, deixou que os lábios curvarssem num sorriso que Lee não conhecia, cheio de carinho e desejo. Voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto colocava a outra mão por baixo da camiseta verde do jovem Konoha. Para Lee aquilo estava virando uma tortura, maravilhosa, prazerosa tortura. Gaara deixou que sua outra mão também passeasse pelo tórax do rapaz. Parou o beijo ofegante. Lee compreendeu o pedido mudo do ruivo e levantou os braços para que Gaara tirasse a peça de cima do vestuario. Deixou a mostra os músculos definidos do jovem ninja de 18 anos.

Gaara não pensava no amanhã, desejava não pensar, apenas viver aquele momento intensamente. Seu rosto ficou sério por um momento e a face bastante avermelhada. Então proferiu a resposta a tanto tempo esperada por Lee.

_- Aishiteru, Lee._

Rock Lee passou os braços rapidamente pela cintura do ruivo num abraço forte, olhou nos olhos verdes a sua frente e sem demora voltou a beijá-lo, não era necessário palavras suas ações falavam por ele, como sempre fizeram.


End file.
